


Chaos 5.0

by queerbatnana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Prompt Fic, Seijou, Shenanigans are going down, Team Bonding, aoba jousai - Freeform, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbatnana/pseuds/queerbatnana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijou goes out for team-bonding only except shenanigans go down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos 5.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/gifts).



> So this was requested by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon (who you should totally check out) and the prompt was for the seijou team spending a day out bonding so of course my brain was like "BOWLING"

As Yahaba stared at the mayhem in front of him, he wondered why he even agreed to do this. He supposed that it had to do with the fact that _Kyoutani_ (of all people) agreed to this first, even though it was Oikawa’s fault. The fact that Oikawa offered to treat them all to ramen later didn’t hurt either.

 

** *** **

 

_“Bowling?” muttered Kunimi. Yahaba had to agree with him. Of all the activities Yahaba could deem as a good team bonding activity, bowling was not on the top ten of his list. Or anywhere on his list for that matter._

 

_“It’ll be fun!” Oikawa exclaimed. “Besides, we’ve already done movie night, laser tag, paintball, and skating! We need to do bowling.”_

 

_“Let’s do it,” a gruff voice said behind everybody._

 

_Everybody turned in surprise, staring at a certain wing spiker with blonde hair, black stripes like a bumblebee, and a fierce look in his eyes that was only seen on the court. And… was that a smile? A tiny, genuine, excited smile? Yahaba’s heart skipped a beat. Was the world was ending?_

 

_“Sounds fun, captain,” Hanamaki added on._

 

_“S-sure,” Yahaba also said, heart still beating furiously._

 

_One by one, the team agreed to the idea and Oikawa clapped his hands, beaming. Everything was going to go according to plans and everyone would have so much fun!_

 

** *** **

 

Oikawa frowned. This was not going according to plans. They were supposed to be team bonding and laughing and having fun. Not yelling at each other and trying to intimidate the other to lose their concentration. 

 

Naturally, it started with Iwaizumi. Oikawa didn’t entirely blame him, if he had arms like those, he would be bragging too. Although he might not have riled up Hanamaki and Kyoutani to the point where the girl behind the counter was eyeing them with narrowed eyes.

 

So naturally, it was Iwaizumi’s fault. And Hanamaki’s. Hanamaki had declared that he would beat Iwaizumi and then had proceeded to edge Iwaizumi on. Unable to resist such challenges, Iwaizumi had flexed his arms, cracked a few knuckles here and there, and then picked up the heaviest ball on the rack.

 

“Stupid Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined quietly under his breath.

 

Hanamaki was yelling at Matsukawa to defend his honour after Iwaizumi insulted his bowling skills and Iwaizumi and Kyoutani were arguing about the best way to throw the ball. 

 

“You put the first three fingers in the holes!” Iwaizumi yelled. “Not the thumb, middle finger, and the ring finger! You don’t skip this finger!” Iwaizumi continued, showing his index finger.

 

“Yes, you do!” Kyoutani argued back.

 

“Okay, okay, let me show you…” But Kyoutani grabbed the ball from Iwaizumi’s grasp to object, showing him _his_ way.

 

Oikawa wanted to tear his hair out. “Yaha-chan,” he whispered. 

 

“Yes?” Yahaba said, surrender evident in his voice. 

 

“Why are we in this group?” 

 

Oikawa sounded pitiful. Yahaba almost took pity on him, if not for the fact that it was all Oikawa’s fault to declare this horrendous idea in the first place.

 

Yahaba glanced at the other group- 12 people were too much for two lanes- where Watari, Kindaichi, Kunimi, Yuda, Motomu, and Heisuke were playing. Peacefully. With no screaming and shouting. Yahaba sighed, here he was, stuck with four loud teenagers and the person responsible for this mess.

 

Yahaba stared deadpanned at Oikawa, “Oikawa-san, you were the one who chose the groups.”

 

Oikawa opened his mouth to protest or maybe to beg forgiveness but Yahaba doubted that. Suddenly a loud _BANG_ made them look back at the scene they had abandoned watching to save their sanity.

 

There was only one word to describe Yahaba’s emotions: horror. 

 

There was a ball in the gleaming wooden floor. Not on the floor, _in_ the floor. Yahaba could tell from the way the bowling ball was partially submerged in the wooden floor that it was slammed down, whether that’d be purposely or not. 

 

Two buff teenage boys stood over the sunken ball, identical guilty looks on their faces. 

 

Everyone froze.

 

Yahaba closed his eyes and counted to ten. When he opened them again, the ball was still in the floor and Iwaizumi and Kyoutani were still staring at them with golfball-sized eyes. 

 

Every patron was staring at the scene with open mouths, their squabble forgotten. Even Matsukawa forgot about the hand pushing at his cheek at the sight of the disaster.

 

“Excuse me,” a firm voice said, cutting them all out of their trance. 

 

Oikawa turned around to find a stern middle-aged woman with her arms crossed, posture and face radiating a frightening aura. The girl who was behind the counter peeked at them, anxiousness clear on her face. 

 

“Yes?” Oikawa said as charmingly as he could possibly muster. 

 

The lady was not charmed. 

 

They got kicked out. 

 

After they forked over several thousands of yen to the manager, they left, the two guilty offenders still staring at their shoes as they shuffled out of the bowling centre. 

 

Oikawa sighed. Only their group was kicked out, so they decided to wait for the other half of the team outside a restaurant where outdoor tables were placed.

 

*******

 

When the rest of the team finally came out, Yahaba was ready to tear his _and_ Oikawa’s hair out. There was an _arm wrestling competition_ _going on behind him._ Yahaba also wanted to scream. 

 

Watari, immediately noticing his discomfort, slung an arm around Yahaba’s shoulders to the best of his abilities- damn Yahaba for being so tall- and started teasing him.

 

“So… how was your game?” Watari asked cheekily, complete with a cheeky grin.

 

Yahaba glared at his best friend. “You know how well that went.”

 

Watari shrugged. “Okay, but more importantly, how was Kyoutani?”

 

Yahaba glared at Watari harder and his infuriating cheeky grin. His eyes darted over to where Chaos 2.0 was happening and checked to see if anybody heard. 

 

“Shush!” Yahaba whisper-shouted, desperate to keep all attention of this particular conversation.

 

Watari only grinned harder. Damn him and Yahaba’s weakness for telling his best friend everything. Yahaba felt like he was living in regret. 

 

Suddenly, there was a screech, a slam and a “WEAK” that erupted behind them. Oikawa looked torn between admiration and annoyance at the sight of Iwaizumi beating _both_ Hanamaki and Kyoutani at the same time with both his arms. 

 

Kyoutani leapt up and slammed his hands on the table. “AGAIN,” he demanded. 

 

Hanamaki, who was not as willing as Kyoutani to risk another loss, threw himself on Matsukawa. “Comfort me, Mattsunnn,” he whined. 

 

Matsukawa did none of that and simply threw Hanamaki onto Oikawa, who squawked as Hanamaki proceeded to cling onto his new victim. 

 

“Makki!” Oikawa screeched.

 

Suddenly, there was too much noise and Yahaba’s head felt like exploding. There was a slight cough behind him and for the second time in that day, they were forced to leave. Yahaba didn’t even know if one could be kicked out of the public, but with the people that made up the team, he really shouldn’t have been surprised. 

 

He also really shouldn’t expect everything to go well either. None of their outings ever did. 

**Author's Note:**

> i definitely hc the seijou team getting kicked out of everywhere
> 
> come talk to me at [ tumblr ](https://queerbatnana.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
